<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by amaterasu_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288697">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby'>amaterasu_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Itachi, and the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything like this, but i hope you enjoy! thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep running. Don’t stop.” </p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s demanding voice rings in the silence of the forest, the only other sounds being the heavy pounding of your feet on the dirt, and the clinking of the kunai in your thigh pouches. You can barely see through the tears, your body shaking so violently that it’s a thousand wonders you’re even still upright, much less running. </p><p> </p><p>You do as he says. You run until your chest feels it’ll burst, heart thumping hard and blood rushing in your ears. You wipe away the tears pouring from your eyes, sniffling as you push even harder to keep up with him, his hand reaching back blindly for yours to keep you close. </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t stop now. They’ll be tracking us, and if Kakashi is with them, we can’t afford to slow down.” He reminds you, hand securely in your own as he tugs softly to pull you ahead. It’s all too much. </p><p> </p><p>What’ll become of little Sasuke? Lord Third himself gave his word he’d protect him, but Danzo is still around. You don’t trust him as far as you could throw him. You’d seen how the Third had taken care of Naruto, and it broke your heart. You’d made sure he had food and such, and no one ever knew. You wanted it that way, and always wanted to make sure that child never had to go hungry because you couldn’t trust anyone else to. They all despised him after all. Despise him for something out of his control and of no fault of his own. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re slowing down. Keep going!” Itachi barks back at you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You sniffle and push harder, legs protesting painfully with each step you take, chest burning and heart aching. He squeezes your hand gently, keeping you tethered to reality as you both run from the place you’d always called home. That “home” all but a graveyard now and at the expense of yours and Itachi’s hands still stained with the blood of your extended family. </p><p> </p><p>You gasp as you’re quickly pulled onto his back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs tightly secured over his forearms as he runs much faster than you were able to. You cry into his back, hiding your face shamefully in the material of his combat shirt that reeks strongly of blood and despair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you got roped into all of this.” He apologizes, words failing you as a sob tears from your chest, your limbs clinging impossibly tighter to him as he runs as far away from the Leaf Village as he can. ‘It’s not your fault’ you want to tell him, jaw tight and teeth chattering from crying so hard preventing you from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do, ‘Tachi?” You manage, stomach turning at the sight of the red stains littering your arms, becoming visible in flashes as the moonlight peeks between the leaves. “Run.” He simply states, heartbeat becoming damn near painful with every thump as you cry. </p><p> </p><p>“This is all my fault. You didn’t deserve this.” He thinks to himself, tears pooling in his eyes once more. He blinks them away quickly, bearing down and running harder, faster. Now’s not the time for wallowing. They’re already hot on your trail. </p><p> </p><p>You finally make it out of the Land of Fire, Itachi slowing a bit and gently setting you down atop a rock as he sits gracefully next to you. “We can’t stay long. Just catching our breath for a moment. They can’t go much further.” He reminds you, your head nodding silently as you wobble to the small stream in front of you, washing your hands free of the blood of your extended family. </p><p> </p><p>You cry hard, keen eyes only revealing the blood stained on your skin, the blood that no matter how hard or how much you scrub, will never come off. This blood is on your hands for all of eternity. </p><p> </p><p>“It won’t come off” you sob, skin throbbing painfully as you scrub and scrub to no avail before Itachi’s steady hands grasp your own, holding them softly and bringing them to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel my heartbeat. You’ve got to try to calm down.” He calmly whispers, voice shaking slightly and contradicting the steady thump of his heartbeat beneath your palms. "What did we do, 'Tachi? We can never go home." you cry, his hands softly cupping your cheeks and forcing your gaze to meet his. </p><p> </p><p>"You knew that going into this. We both did. What’s done is done and we swore an oath to protect the village. I’m doing this to protect Sasuke. I can't let anything happen to him." he tells you, eyes pleading with you to understand. Sasuke had always been like a little brother to you, trusted you, and even roped you into playing with him and teaching him new jutsu that Itachi was far too busy to teach him whenever you’d come to train with Itachi. He looked up to you and you betrayed him. </p><p> </p><p>He'll hate you forever. </p><p> </p><p>Good. It'll make him strong. He'll become strong enough to take care of himself and never have to depend on anyone. Just as Itachi wanted. Just as you’d wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's move. I know of a place we can go for the night. Just keep a level head, it’ll all be okay” he soothingly whispers, your soft shaking hands still in his steadier calloused ones, warmth of his chest thawing the bone rattling chill that had taken over your body. </p><p> </p><p>You nod, clambering shakily onto his back once more, clinging tightly to him as he runs. The moonlight casts an eery glow on the world below, illuminating Itachi’s face stained with blood splatter and something you’d never seen from Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>Sharingan eyes wet with tears as he weeps silently for his beloved village, and the only family he’d ever truly had in the form of a small seven year old boy. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>